


[Fanmix] This Is Your Heart

by janetcarter



Category: 1789: Les Amants de la Bastille - Various Composers/Attia & Chouquet
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, Youtube Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter





	[Fanmix] This Is Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WildandWhirling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildandWhirling/gifts).

** [Youtube Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLLYwg1zYW4p2TNpeiBxEYnaCx4Ozi4TTX&disable_polymer=true) **

**_Run Run Rebel_ by Hidden Citizens (ft. Essa)** | [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Hidden-citizens-run-run-rebel-lyrics)

Run run rebel

Run with the devil

I'm coming for you

**_Mercy_ by Hurts **| [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Hurts-mercy-lyrics)

Leave me in Chains

strip me of shame

caress me with pain

cos I'm down on my knees

and I'm begging you please as you say…

**_Your World Will Fail _by Les Friction **| [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Les-friction-your-world-will-fail-lyrics)

Your world has got you

Controlled and silent

You can't fill a hole

With a billion empty souls

**_The Hate Inside_ by Tommee Profitt **| [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Tommee-profitt-the-hate-inside-lyrics)

The walls of freedom

Come crumbling down

The moment you put those chains

Around you now

**_Can’t Get You Out of My Head_ by J2 (ft. Sara Phillips)** | [Lyrics](https://www.musixmatch.com/lyrics/J2-feat-Sara-Phillips/Can-t-Get-You-out-of-My-Head-Epic-Stripped-Version)

I just can't get you outta my head 

Boy, it's more than I dare to think about

**_Human _by Rag'n'Bone Man** | [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Ragnbone-man-human-lyrics)

Maybe I'm foolish

Maybe I'm blind

Thinking I can see through this

And see what's behind

**_Wicked Game_ by Ursine Vulpine (ft. Annaca)** | [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Ursine-vulpine-wicked-game-annotated)

What a wicked game to play

To make me feel this way

What a wicked thing to do

To let me dream of you

**_Laura Palmer _by Bastille **| [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Bastille-laura-palmer-lyrics)

But this is your heart

Can you feel it?

Can you feel it?

**_Point of No Return_ by Unsecret (ft. Sam Tinnesz)** | [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Unsecret-point-of-no-return-lyrics)

No turning back 

Into the black

We’re at the point of no return

No return

**_Wishing Well _by Stomper **| [Lyrics](https://www.musixmatch.com/lyrics/Stomper-Daniel-Eppel-feat-Lucy-Tops/Wishing-Well)

Darling where are you now?

Gonna find you down in the wishing well

**_The Other Side_ by Ruelle **| [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Ruelle-the-other-side-lyrics)

I don't want to know

Who we are without each other

It's just too hard

I don't want to leave here without you

**_Forest Fire_ by Brighton **| [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Brighton-forest-fire-lyrics)

I keep imagining those flames that did rise

And blackened up the sky

The light that showed you barefoot in the snow

And then the fire started building up inside

Exploding blinding lights

Now I'm the one left screaming through the night

**_Bones_ by Dotan** | [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Dotan-bones-lyrics)

You restless heart

You came this far

Why did you lose?

**_Someone You Loved_ by Lewis Capaldi** | [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Lewis-capaldi-someone-you-loved-lyrics)

I let my guard down and then you pulled the rug

I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved

But now the day bleeds into nightfall

And you're not here to get me through it all

**_Breathe _by CUTTS** | [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Cutts-breathe-lyrics)

Cause I just wanna breathe

The air you breathe

But I can only see

You in my mind

I just wanna

hold you in my arms

One more breath

One last time


End file.
